Vulnerant omnes, ultima necat
by Ignatus Ortega
Summary: Harry a vaincu Voldemort. Il gît dans la cour de Poudlard quand un rituel ancien et oublié se met en route. Il disparaît. Dans un monde en reconstruction Harry devra continuer la lutte, plus que jamais.
1. Chapitre 0 : et à la fin

Un éclair rouge, un éclair vert. Tout explose. Une déflagration. Un choc. Des flammes. Un corps disparaît dans une explosion et un cri qui glace les spectateurs présents dans la cour. Un autre tombe lourdement sur le sol, les bras en croix, un sacrifice sur l'autel de la paix. Tous les spectateurs retiennent leur souffle. La cour de Poudlard est silencieuse. Voldemort à disparu dans une explosion et dans un cri. Harry est inconscient. La guerre est gagnée, Tom Jedusor a disparu. Les mangemorts s'enfuient. La guerre est finie

Après une âpre bataille, une chasse aux horcruxes, c'est enfin terminé. Des larmes de joie, des larmes de tristesse apparaissent. Personne n'est resté insensible face à cette lutte de titans. La joie laisse place à la peur. Harry ne bouge pas. Il repose les bras en croix. Ron et Hermione regardent comme tous les autres cet état de fait sans savoir quoi faire. Personne n'ose bouger. Georges soutient Fred qui a évité un sortilège de mort mais pas celui de torture. Le décès de Voldemort a également permis éviter la mort de Lupin et Tonks. Globalement peu de pertes du côté des défenseurs, mais chaque mort est une source de peine infinie. Seamus est tombé dès le début de l'assaut, une autre victime de Bellatrix Lestrange, la plus fanatique des serviteurs du Seigneur des ténèbres. Celle-ci fut touché par un éclair de mort de son mari dans la mêlée… Dur retour de bâton pour elle. Le père de Luna est également mort. A cela il faut ajouter Collin Crivey, Mondingus, une dizaine d'élèves de Serdaigle qui fut la maison la plus touchée, 5 de Poufsouffle, 6 de Griffondor et 7 Serpentards, 18 Aurors. De nombreux mangemorts furent stupéfixés avant et après la mort de Voldemort. Les pertes sont lourdes mais le mal est vaincu…

Ginny reste bouche bée, interdite, stupéfaite. Les Weasley également. Tous les spectateurs n'en croient pas leurs yeux. Un calme immense s'abat sur la cour. Une voix énorme retentit dans le ciel, une voix grave mais étrangement familière

"La prophétie a été accomplie. Le seigneur des ténèbres a été vaincu. Le Survivant a terminé sa tâche

"Un coup de tonnerre ponctua cette apparition. Et une tornade rouge apparu au-dessus de Harry Potter. Le survivant à les bras en croix, du sang s'écoule de sa bouche et de son front. Il est seul au milieu de la cour. Les autres combattants sont sortis dans la cour après la fuite des mangemorts. Ils forment un arc de cercle autour d'Harry. Personne ne bouge. Tout le monde reste abasourdi par ce qui se passe. Un jeune homme de 17ans vient de triompher en combat singulier du plus grand mage noir de l'histoire de l'Angleterre. Est-il mort ? Aurait-il donné sa vie pour sa communauté ? A part Hagrid,à ce moment-là personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est déroulé dans la forêt interdite. L'admiration de tous est palpable. Un silence de mort plane. Une seule personne reprend le contrôle de son esprit. Ginny se précipite sur le corps mais un Bang et un flash lumineux la projettent en arrière. « NON » proclama la même voix. La tornade souleva le corps lentement. Il s'éleva en tournant dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Une lumière s'éleva progressivement de Harry qui était désormais situé à 6m du sol. Une fine colonne noire s'extirpa de Harry dans un râle ressemblant à du fourchelangue. L'âme de Voldemort quittait le corps du Survivant. Toute la noirceur du mal quitta l'adolescent. Au cours de cette soirée la connexion entre le seigneur des ténèbres et le survivant stoppa. A des centaines de kilomètres de là, Sybille Trelawney disparu dans un volute de fumée. La tornade emporta Harry plus haut et dans une fumée rouge, du Survivant disparu. Une météorite passa dans le ciel à ce moment-là, sa longue traînée de couleur verte teintant le ciel désormais apaisé de tout mal./span/p 


	2. Chapitre 1: Tout recommence

Cela faisait 1 semaine que Voldemort n'était plus. Cependant cette semaine ne fut pas joyeuse. L'enterrement des victimes se déroula trois jours après la bataille. Un deuil national fut décrété et la communauté des sorciers passa trois funestes journées. La cérémonie se déroula à Poudlard, les tombes furent creusées à côté de celle de Dumbledore. Ainsi cet espace fut nommé « Le val de la liberté ». Toutes les combattantes et tous les combattants furent veillés par leur famille mais aussi par de nombreux inconnus, reconnaissant. Ces martyrs provenaient de toutes les maisons, et de toutes les origines. Durant l'oraison funèbre, McGonagall insista bien sur ce point. Ces pertes représentaient l'union des sorciers et des créatures magiques. Ainsi ils devaient servir d'exemples, ne pas suivre cela serait « les faire mourir une seconde fois ». La cérémonie avait été courte et concise mais remplie de respect et d'une tristesse victorieuse. Les survivants étaient heureux de pouvoir commencer à vivre mais tous pensaient à un frère, une cousine, une amie qui n'aurait jamais la chance de pouvoir la vivre. On avait cité Harry et remit l'ordre de merlin à son plus haut grade. Un portrait de lui avait été dressé à côté de la tombe de Dumbledore. Cependant la plus grande confusion régnait à son propos. Chacun venait déposer une fleur, un mot inscrit sur un parchemin pour exprimer sa gratitude. Des sorciers de tout horizons s'étaient réunis après l'hommage aux morts de la bataille pour écrire dans le ciel de Poudlard « Harry » en lettre d'or grâce à des sortilèges. Cette manifestation avait été spontanée et non dirigée par le ministère.

Le nouveau ministre n'était nul autre qu'Arthur Weasley, symbole de la résistance mais aussi de la tolérance. Il fut porté au pouvoir sans véritablement le vouloir. En effet il était le seul candidat valable. Il avait été élu Ministre de la magie par intérim d'une durée d'un an, laissant le temps de reconstruire le pays. Il avait travaillé au ministère toute sa vie, sa famille était impliquée dans cette guerre plus que nulle autre (sauf les Potter peut être), et il avait l'appui de l'ordre du Phénix au grand complet. Depuis ses valeurs de réconciliation mais aussi de fermeté permettait d'allier l'opinion publique à sa cause. Ainsi durant la première semaine il ne rentra pas au Terrier, donnant interview sur interview, promulguant décrets sur décrets. Azkaban fut vidée ses détraqueurs et des cellules anti-magie furent développées par le département des mystères et furent mises en place. Les décrets sur le sang furent abrogés. Le magenmagot approuva également la saisie des biens des mangemorts arrêtés ou décédés. Cela permit de financer le retour d'une partie des nés moldus et de rénover des lieux publics comme le Chemin de traverse. M. Weasley créa avec l'aide des membres de l'ordre du Phénix et d'un vote favorable massif de la population d'une section aurorale anticorruption et mangemorts. D'une durée limitée, cette section devait traquer les partisans de Voldemort au sein du ministère et de la société. Les arrestations se multiplièrent au sein du ministère. L'ancien ministre Pius fut envoyé à St Mangouste, sa résistance à l'imperium ayant détruit son système nerveux. Fudge vit une enquête en cour sur des motifs de corruption et de complicité de meurtre, de crime contre la sorchumanité et de négligences. Ombrage fut envoyé à Azkaban pour les mêmes motifs. Une véritable purge eut lieu ce qui occasionna une première semaine de confusion. Entre faux témoignages, dénonciations calomnieuses, la brigade spéciale aurorale ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Arthur Weasley voulait être ferme mais sans tomber dans une paranoïa et rétablir un état de droit. Ainsi les personnes arrêtées ne le seraient que provisoirement. Cette situation amena les différents Weasley à occuper des charges importantes. Percy s'occupa des relations internationales, passant des traités avec la France et l'Irlande qui fournirent des ressources alimentaires et premières pour soulager le ministère. L'importation de baguettes fut entre autres le souci majeur du ministère. De nombreux sorciers nés moldus avaient été spoliés de leur baguette. Après la victoire du Survivant, quelques mangemorts en fuite et n'ayant plus rien à perdre mirent le feu au dépôt de baguette. Ainsi on en importa de nouvelles, françaises, qui permirent de soulager la population. L'Irlande apporta des portauloins afin de pouvoir rapatrier les sorciers qui s'étaient enfuis d'Angleterre, pour aller en France, en Allemagne et pour certains en Amérique. Bill et Charlie s'occupèrent des relations avec les créatures magiques. Le plus dur avait été de traiter avec les gobelins. Face à des arguments bien sentis de la part des Weasley, faisant miroiter un enrichissement futur grâce à la reconstruction du pays, les gobelins consentirent des prêts au Ministère à hauteur de 4%, chose très rare pour un gobelin. 10millions de gallions furent ainsi débloqués. La moitié concernerait le relogement des victimes et des déportés. 2millions aideraient à reconstruire des lieux publics comme Poudlard, le Chemin de traverse et Pré-au-Lard. Le reste financeraient les départements de justice magique et la brigade spéciale aurorale. Une commission indépendante fut créée par Arthur Weasley, sous les conseils d'Hermione afin de revoir le système pénal. Les peines devaient être revues et on devait statuer la place du Veritaserum.

Cela permit aux Weasley une ascension sociale et économique fulgurante mais ils ne s'en préoccupaient point. En effet Ginny monopolisait l'attention de tous. Elle fait effondrée. Son amour de toujours était parti. Harry avait disparu et personne ne savait où il était. Et justement c'était ce flou sur son destin qui était le plus préoccupant : personne ne savait rien, l'espoir s'il fait vivre amène rapidement à la folie. Le dernier aperçu du survivant fut cette tornade élevant le corps puis un effet similaire au transplanage. Nul ne savait où il avait pu passer. "La Gazette du sorcier avait fait ses choux gras : "La Mort du survivant », "Le mystère Potter, rétrospective sur une famille de marginaux", "Sirius Black a t'il enlevé le Survivant ?". Évidemment personne ne croyait à cette dernière hypothèse, mais Rita Skeeter faisait honneur à sa réputation. Des témoignages affluèrent, proclamant avoir vu Harry affronter seul 50 mangemorts, terrasser 3 dragons… on avait cru le reconnaître à Dublin, Cologne et Marseille. Une grande partie du monde magique reconnaissait ainsi en lui le plus grand sorcier de ce siècle, dépassant Voldemort et Dumbledore. On s'interrogeait sur sa façon de tuer Voldemort. En effet même si de nombreuses personnes avaient assistées au duel, on se demandait comment un stupefix avait détourné l'avada kedavra et comment un expelliarmus avait suffi à terrasser le plus grand des mages noirs. Ainsi dès cette première semaine, des experts en magicologie, rayonnemencie et en magie noire tombèrent d'accord pour dire qu'Harry avait un potentiel magique extraordinaire. Peu de personnes étaient au courant de la prophétie et encore moins des Horcruxes. Seulement deux en fait. Ron et Hermione.

Comme toujours Hermione était plongée dans un livre, emprunté à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, l'école étant exceptionnellement ouverte. Une pile de livre à ses pieds indiquait ses recherches "Événements météorologiques magiques depuis 1456", "La magie du vent", "Astronomie et sorcier"Prophéties et destin" En effet cette tornade les faisait réfléchir. Que signifiait elle ? En tout cas Hermione en était persuadé Harry ne pouvait pas être mort. "Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'ordre survit." C'était clair non ? En plus la voix dans le ciel avait bien entérinée la fin du seigneur des ténèbres. Dans un vieux livre en latin "De ordinum magicum de Ralphus Ignatus, un passage l'avait cependant intrigué : "Un acte d'une profonde magie blanche peut produire un déplacement des ondes magiques et produire ainsi des troubles météorologiques et colorimétrique. Cela est possible lorsqu'une personne a sciemment accepté la mort et se livre à elle pour le salut de communauté. Ce geste implique des pré requis :  
un amour de la vie  
un pouvoir de sorcier originel  
un amour double : une personne affective et une personne servant de mentor  
le sorcier ne doit pas vouloir acquérir des pouvoirs visant à dominer le reste des sorciers.  
Cette action est appelée"l'aequilibrium de factis: elle permet de rétablir un équilibre autour du sorcier originel, à savoir, la compensation de la magie noire détruite en magie blanche. Ainsi pour combler le vide d'onde magique due à la disparition des ondes noires, la magie se rééquilibre et provoque des événements en lien avec de la magie blanche : résurrection de sorciers ayant fait le bien, bonification du sorcier à l'origine de ce rituel…. Il faut préciser que les effets de ce rituel involontaire ne sont pas tous connus et ne pourraient être tous cités dans cet ouvrage. De plus d'après certaines études, ce rituel est aussi puissant que les ondes noires détruites. Ce rituel de magie blanche ne peut s'accomplir sur demande. Le sorcier originel ne doit pas le désirer, même inconsciemment."  
Cela correspondait étrangement à la situation de Harry et de Voldemort. Elle fit lire ce massage à Ron et à Ginny. Les deux étaient euphoriques.  
"-Mais alors il n'est pas mort ! S'exclama Ginny  
"-Attend, nous ne savons rien de ce livre, peut-être n'est qu'un conte, ou que sais-je… je n'ai jamais entendu ce genre de chose à Poudlard…  
"Cela n'entama pas la détermination de Ginny qui retrouvait un espoir auquel se raccrocher. Les trois compères passèrent donc la semaine à Poudlard dans la bibliothèque à se renseigner autour de l'aequilibrium Ils ne sortaient que pour participer aux cérémonies ou aller manger au Terrier. Tous les Weasley étaient trop préoccupés pour s'inquiéter des actions du trio. Les mangemorts étant en fuite et Voldemort étant mort, Mme Weasley était bien plus coulante vis à vis de ses derniers enfants. De plus le fait de savoir Ginny entourée de Ron et d'Hermione la tranquillisait.

Des hommages au Survivant eurent lieu toute cette semaine, entre hommage au héros et hommage au mort. En effet personne ne savait ce qu'il était advenu d'Harry. Certains disaient qu'il était mort. Les Weasley étaient persuadés qu'il ne l'était pas mais la tristesse était trop forte. Molly sanglotait souvent en répétant "Pauvre Harry, pauvre petit…". Dès qu'il le pouvait Arthur rentrait en coup de vent pour voir comment elle allait. Tous étaient évidemment inquiet mais personne ne pouvait vraiment croire à la mort du Survivant. Ginny avait troqué la tristesse des premières heures contre une détermination sans faille. Elle irait affronter un basilic si cela lui permettait de ramener son Harry. Un autre problème assaillait la famille : les journalistes. Même si le Terrier avait été protégé : sortilèges anti transplanage, Fidelitas, sortilège de silence et d'opacité, les journalistes campaient devant la maison. En effet ils pensaient que Harry Potter aurait pu se réfugier chez les Weasley dont la relation (supposée) avec la benjamine faisait jaser. On essayait également d'avoir une interview de Ron et Hermione qui avaient accompagné le Survivant tout au long de cette année. Cela frappait leur moral comme un coup de poing en plein dans l'estomac. Des souvenirs douloureux remontaient sans cesse. On essayait de les exfiltrer le plus possible de la vie publique, et notamment par le biais de l'Ordre du phénix qui restait actif malgré la chute du Lord noir.

Lupin avait été nommé chef de l'ordre du Phénix par intérim. Il y avait eu une restructuration profonde, et l'ordre avait désormais pour tâche de retrouver le Survivant. La communauté magique était débarrassée des mangemorts et de Voldemort pourtant une certaine tension c'était répandue : qu'elle était cette tornade ? Face à ce phénomène inexpliqué les suppositions allées bons trains. M. Weasley avait dû donner une double interview à la "Gazette du sorcier " et au"Chicaneur" pour faire stopper certaines rumeurs comme celles du retour de Voldemort ou de Sirius Black. Cependant le ministère ne savait pas comme réagir face à cette situation inédite. Harry Potter avait été catalogué comme « personne disparue à retrouver, première classe ». Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le cataloguait ainsi. Durant la dictature des mangemorts il avait subit le même traitement. Or cette fois, il fallait le trouver pour le protéger.


End file.
